Die Waldklinik
Letzten Sommer bin ich mit meinen Eltern umgezogen. Wir wohnten früher in einer Innenstadt, wo es viel Lärm und Dreck gab. Als meine Mutter zum zweiten Mal schwanger wurde, entschieden meine Eltern, dass mein Geschwisterchen in einer naturnahen Umgebung aufwachsen sollte. Sie haben sich lange Zeit gelassen mit dem Nachwuchs, da ich bereits 15 Jahre alt war, als meine Mutter schwanger wurde. Jedenfalls sind wir umgezogen, als meine Mutter im 4. Monat war. Es war ein Haus, das fern von jeder Zivilastion an einem Wald stand. Das nächste Dorf war 10 km entfernt, was für meine Eltern zwar keine große Entfernung war, jedoch für mich schon. Ich hatte schließlich kein Auto. Ich war erst dagegen, dass wir an einen solchen Ort ziehen, da ich so all meine Freunde verlieren würde und meine natürliche Umgebung verlassen müsste. Ich versuchte meiner Mutter klar zu machen, dass sie mein Wohlbefinden zugunsten des Wohlbefindens des Babys opferte aber ich hatte keine Chance. Für sie war es bereits beschlossene Sache, denn sie wollte unbedingt, dass ihr zweites Kind nicht so "süchtig nach Technologie" wird, wie sie immer sagte. Wir zogen also in dieses Haus am Wald und meine Mutter ließ meinen Vater meine Konsolen in den Dachspeicher schließen. Ich war ziemlich verärgert und ging meinen Eltern nach dem Umzug lange aus dem Weg. In den ersten Wochen habe ich immer mein Fahrrad genommen und bin in das nächste Dorf gefahren, um mir dort Freunde zu suchen, doch leider wohnten dort nur jüngere Kinder und ich verlor schnell die Lust mit ihnen zu spielen. In der 3. Woche, in der wir in dem Haus wohnten entschied ich mich, den Wald näher zu erkunden, also ging ich täglich im Wald spazieren. Er war riesig und anfangs hatte ich Angst mich darin zu verlaufen und ging nicht tief hinein. Nach einer Woche hatte ich einige Anhaltspunkte gesammelt und konnte täglich ein Stück tiefer in den Wald gehen. Abends, wenn ich nach Hause kam und mit meinen Eltern zu Abend aß, fragten sie mich, was ich den ganzen Tag gemacht habe und ich sagte immer: "Ich bin spazieren gegangen." Daraufhin haben sie nicht weiter gefragt, sie waren wohl mit ihren Gedanken zu sehr mit dem Baby beschäftigt. Einen Monat später etwa entdeckte ich im Wald ein Gebäude. Es war sehr tief im Waldinneren und sah sehr seltsam aus. Das Gebäude war kein Wohnhaus, es sah eher aus wie eine Klinik, die jedoch sehr alt sein musste. Alle Fenster waren zerbrochen und an den Wänden wuchsen Pflanzen empor. Ich wollte mir das Gebäude näher ansehen und ging zum Eingang. Die Türen fehlten und der Boden war mit Moos bedeckt. Man erkannte jedoch, dass sich unter dem Moos Fliesen befanden, die aber größtenteils gerissen und kaputt waren. Vor mir erstreckte sich ein langer Flur, der an einer Treppe endete. Ich ging hinein und entdeckte, dass im Inneren noch alle Türen vorhanden waren. Ich ging zur ersten Tür und versuchte, sie zu öffnen, doch sie war verschlossen. Das Holz der Tür war zwar morsch aber ich traute mich aus irgendeinem Grund nicht, die Tür kaputt zu machen. Vielleicht hatte ich Angst davor zu sehen, was hinter dieser Tür lag, vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass ich noch nie eine Tür eingetreten hatte und mir Sorgen machte, stecken zu bleiben. Jedenfalls ging ich weiter und rüttelte auch an den anderen Türen, doch sie waren alle verschlossen. Ich ging also die Treppe hoch und auch dort traf ich auf einen heruntergekommenen Flur voller scheinbar verschlossenen Türen. Ich ging durch den Flur und bemerkte einen Türrahmen, in dessen Angel noch die Reste einer Tür hingen. Auf dem Boden um diesen Türrahmen herum lagen morsche Holzsplitter. Ich sah hinein. Im Raum war es stockfinster, es gab keine Fenster. Nur das Licht, das durch ein zerbrochenes Fenster im Flur ein wenig in den Raum schien erhellte ihn gerade genug um zu erkennen, dass es eine Abstellkammer sein musste. Ich ging vorsichtig hinein und tastete an der Wand entlang. Im inneren fand ich rechts vom Türrahmen einen Lichtschalter. Ich betätigte ihn, doch nichts geschah. Wahrscheinlich wurde das Gebäude längst nicht mehr mit Strom versorgt. Es war ein kleiner Raum, gerade genug Platz für eine Person und ich war umgeben von Regalen. Ich tastete die Regale ab und griff als erstes in Spinnweben und Staub. Ich klopfte meine Hände an meiner Hose ab und weil ich mich ein wenig bückte stieß ich mit dem Rücken an das Regal hinter mir. Etwas fiel herunter. Zu meiner Überraschung war es eine Taschenlampe. Ich nahm sie und schaltete sie an und tatsächlich! Sie funktionierte! Allerdings war das Licht sehr schwach und flackernd und die Taschenlampe war sehr verstaubt und ein wenig klebrig. Ich leuchtete in dem Raum herum, da fiel mir ein kleines Büchlein auf, das wie ein Tagebuch aussah. Es war schwarz und unbeschriftet, ein paar Seiten hingen raus und die Ränder der Blätter waren bereits vergilbt, doch es stand etwas darin geschrieben! Das schwache Licht der Lampe reichte nicht um in Ruhe lesen zu können, es war zu anstrengend. Also entschied ich mich das Buch mitzunehmen und zu Hause zu lesen. Ich ging noch etwas weiter nach hinten und entdeckte eine andere Tür, die nur noch halb im Rahmen hing, da die untere Hälfte fehlte. Ich kroch unter der Tür hindurch ins Rauminnere und sah, dass in diesem Raum das Dach eingestürzt war. Ein großer Haufen Schutt lag im ganzen Raum verteilt und ich kletterte hinauf, um nach draußen zu sehen. Es war ein schöner Ausblick, jedoch waren die Bäume ziemlich hoch, sodass man nicht weit sehen konnte. "Wer baut so ein Gebäude mitten in den Wald?", fragte ich mich. Es kam mir so vor, als hätte irgendjemand nicht gewollt, dass man dieses Gebäude findet. Vielleicht war es ja irgendwas, was damals im Krieg benutzt wurde, ein geheimes Forschungslabor oder eine Anstalt für verrückt gewordene Soldaten. Heute bin ich mir sicher, dass es eine psychiatrische Klinik gewesen sein musste, obwohl ich mir nicht ganz sicher bin, ob die Patienten, die dort eingesperrt waren, wirklich verrückt waren. Ich ging also zurück nach Hause und lief sofort in mein Zimmer. Das Abendessen hatte ich vergessen, denn ich war viel zu neugierig darauf zu lesen, was in dem Tagebuch stand. "1. August, 20:01 Uhr Mein Name ist Eddy. Ich bin ein Patient in der Waldklinik und führe dieses Tagebuch, weil hier seltsame Dinge vor sich gehen. Gestern ist einer der Patienten verschwunden. Dave, ein guter Freund von mir, ist seit gestern nicht mehr in der Klinik. Niemand weiß von dieser Klinik. Nur die Patienten und die Männer in den weißen Kitteln. Sie haben mich geholt. Sie haben gesagt, ich sei verrückt und ich müsse behandelt werden. Aber ich weiß es! Ich weiß, dass das hier kein Ort ist, an dem Kranke geheilt werden! Das ist ein Labor für Versuche an Menschen! Ich habe gefragt, wo Dave hin ist und sie haben gesagt, er ist geheilt, er wurde entlassen. Das haben die gesagt aber ich glaube denen nicht. Dave hätte mir das erzählt, wenn er entlassen werden soll!" "Das Abendessen ist fertig!", rief meine Mutter zu mir hoch und ich erschrak. Ich klappte das Buch erstmal zu und ging runter zum Essen. "Was ist denn los mit dir? Heute bist du ja direkt in dein Zimmer gestürmt. Wir wissen ja, dass du eingeschnappt bist wegen deiner Konsolen aber ich dachte du hättest dich langsam daran gewöhnt und Gefallen an der Natur gefunden?", fragte mich meine Mutter am Tisch. "Ja Mama ich habe Gefallen an der Natur gefunden." Ich entschied mich, ihnen nichts von meinem Fund zu erzählen und da wir in dem Haus kein Internet hatten, konnte ich auch nicht darüber recherchieren. Nach dem Essen ging ich also wieder in mein Zimmer und hoffte durch das Tagebuch mehr über diese mysteriöse Waldklinik herauszufinden. "2. August 00:53 Es ist jetzt Nacht. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn ich danach suche finde ich Spuren von Dave. Ich muss herausfinden, was mit ihm passiert ist. Die Männer in den weißen Kitteln schlafen nachts. Sie schließen immer meine Türe ab, doch ich habe einen Schraubenzieher in der Besenkammer gefunden. Ich werde jetzt versuchen, die Türe zu öffnen und Hinweise suchen. Ich muss wissen, was hier vor sich geht. 2. August 04:26 Ich habe gesucht. Alle Türen sind nachts verschlossen. Die Türen die wir nie betreten dürfen sind zu gut verschlossen. Ich glaube sie sind von innen versperrt. Da muss jemand drin sein. Ich habe im Wald nach Spuren von Dave gesucht, aber da waren keine. Der Boden war weich aber ich habe keine Fußabdrücke gefunden. Dave wurde nicht entlassen. Dave ist noch hier." Es war ganz schön spannend. Mir war zwar bewusst, dass das ein Mensch geschrieben hatte, der offensichtlich demjenigen, der das Buch fand, etwas mitteilen wollte, aber für mich fühlte es sich eher an wie eine spannende Geschichte. Leider sollte ich bald erfahren, dass diese Einträge keine erfundenen Geschichten waren. Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich noch keine Ahnung und schlief ruhig ein. Am nächsten Tag nahm ich ein paar Batterien und einen Schraubenzieher mit und ging wieder zum Haus. Als erstes holte ich die Taschenlampe und setzte die Batterien ein. Ich schaltete sie an. Zwar leuchtete sie heller aber das Flackern war immer noch da. "Hmm, hat wohl einen Wackelkontakt", dachte ich und ging wieder ins Erdgeschoss. Ich entdeckte, dass an der Seite der Treppe eine kleine Tür eingelassen war, die deutlich stabiler aussah als die anderen Türen. Sie war mit Metall verstärkt und daher unmöglich zu zerstören gewesen. Ich versuchte mit dem Schraubenzieher das Schloss zu öffnen. Es war ein altes Schloss und es war relativ einfach, es zu öffnen, jedoch ging die Tür trotzdem nicht auf. Wie es im Tagebuch beschrieben war, war diese Tür von innen nochmal verschlossen, vielleicht durch einen Riegel. Immerhin wusste ich jetzt, dass diese Tür nur von diesen Männern im weißen Kittel betreten werden durfte. Ich öffnete eine andere Tür im Erdgeschoss und entdeckte eine Art Kantine. Ein langer, morscher Tisch, umgeben von zerbrochenen Stühlen befand sich in der Mitte des Raumes. Das Licht von draußen drang durch viele Fenster hinein. Ich nahm mir einen Stuhl, der noch einigermaßen in Ordnung war, setzte mich hin und las weiter im Tagebuch. "5. August 21:04 Heute ist wieder ein Patient verschwunden. Es haben viele nach ihm gefragt. Wieder hieß es er wurde entlassen. Ich war in der Nacht wach. Es wurde niemand entlassen. Es sind Lügen! Alles Lügen! Sie sind in diesem Raum, den wir nicht betreten dürfen. Ich weiß wo die Männer im weißen Kittel schlafen. Sie haben nur einen Raum. Dort schlafen sie alle. Ich hab es gesehen. Keiner von den Männern schläft in diesem Raum. Wer ist da unten? Vielleicht gibt es einen anderen Weg hinein. Ich werde diese Nacht im Wald einen Eingang suchen. 6. August 05:10 Ich habe keinen Eingang gefunden. Ich habe die ganze Nacht gesucht. Ich bin schmutzig. Die Männer im weißen Kittel werden sehen, dass ich schmutzig bin. Ich muss meine Klamotten verstecken. Ich muss mich waschen. Ich muss mich beeilen. 6. August 06:19 Ich habe meine Klamotten aus dem Fenster geworfen. Sie haben mich gefunden. Sie haben mich gefragt, warum ich meine Klamotten aus dem Fenster geworfen hab. Ich habe gesagt, sie wurden entlassen. Sie wissen, dass ich nicht verrückt bin. Ein Verrückter würde das tun. Ein Gesunder tut so etwas nicht. Sie haben mich angesehen. Sie wissen es. Ich bin der nächste. Ich muss mich verstecken. 7. August zwischen 13 und 14 Uhr Ich bin weggelaufen. Sie wollten mich holen. Sie wollten mich im Schlaf holen. Sie kamen alle in mein Zimmer, alle sechs. Aber ich war nicht in meinem Zimmer. Ich war in der Besenkammer. Ich habe den Schlüssel der Besenkammer mitgenommen. Sie suchen nach mir. Ich kann ihre Schreie hören. Ich habe nicht viel Vorsprung. Der Wald ist zu groß. Ich finde keinen Ausweg. Bald haben sie mich. 7. August zwischen 14 und 15 Uhr Ich bin verletzt. Ich bin über eine Baumwurzel gestolpert. Jetzt ist es vorbei. Sie haben mich bald. Ich muss das Tagebuch verstecken. Ich muss den Schlüssel verstecken. Ich werde den Schlüssel schlucken. Das Tagebuch vergrabe ich hier und reiße ein paar Seiten heraus, die nehme ich mit." Die nächsten Seiten hingen lose im Tagebuch, als seien sie herausgerissen und nachträglich wieder eingefügt worden. "8. August vermutlich morgens Ich bin wieder zurück. Sie haben mich in den Raum gesperrt. In den Raum, den wir nicht betreten dürfen. Ein Mann mit Glatze hat die Tür geöffnet. Der Mann im weißen Kittel hat 3 mal schnell geklopft, dann 2 mal langsam und dann wieder 3 mal schnell. Es ist dunkel. Ich sehe nichts. Aber ich höre etwas. Ich kann mich nicht vom Fleck bewegen, meine Füße sind gefesselt. Sie haben das Papier und den Stift nicht gefunden. Zum Glück habe ich trainiert im Dunkeln zu schreiben. Sonst könnte ich nicht aufschreiben was hier vor sich geht. Ich höre ein Stöhnen. Es hört sich an wie sterbende Menschen. Ich muss hier weg. Aber ich will auch wissen was mit Dave passiert ist. 8. August mittags Sie bringen dem Mann mit der Glatze Essen. Vermutlich, wenn alle in der Kantine sitzen. Dann bringen sie ihm Essen. Ich bin in einer Zelle. Als die Tür geöffnet wurde konnte ich das sehen. Es war nur einen Moment. Von der Tür führt eine Treppe runter. Dann steht man in einem großen Raum. In diesem Raum ist ein Tisch, da sitzt der Glatzkopf. Ich glaube, der Glatzkopf hat keine Augen. Er braucht kein Licht, nichtmal zum essen. Ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass der Glatzkopf die ganze Zeit da sitzt. Als ich hierhergebracht wurde, hatte ich einen Sack über dem Kopf. 8. August abends Ich habe gesagt, dass ich aufs Klo muss. Der Glatzkopf hat die Gittertür geöffnet und mich aufs Klo gebracht. Es war nur ein Loch in einem kleinen Raum. Ich musste den Schlüssel holen. Meine Hände sind dreckig. Aber mit dem Schlüssel und der Miene meines Kugelschreibers kann ich vielleicht die Fußschellen öffnen." Die Seiten hatten braune Flecken und geekelt legte ich sie wieder ins Buch zurück. Ich bemerkte, dass es draußen fast dunkel geworden war und ich machte mich schnell auf den Weg nachhause. "Verdammt, da hab ich glatt beim Lesen die Zeit vergessen. Meine Eltern bringen mich um!", dachte ich während ich durch den Wald lief. Nach dem Abendessen las ich weiter. Die nächsten Seiten waren wieder lose, hatten braune und rote Flecken und auch die Tinte schien anfangs ein wenig rot zu beinhalten, obwohl sie sonst blau war. "9. August nachts Ich habe es geschafft, ich konnte mich befreien und habe den Glatzkopf gerufen. Er hat die Gittertür geöffnet und ich habe ihm die Kugelschreibermine in den Hals gerammt, dann bin ich an ihm vorbeigelaufen. Ich hatte mir gemerkt wo die Treppe ist und bin zur Tür gegangen und sie ist von innen mit einem Riegel verschlossen. Ich habe sie geöffnet und bin in die Besenkammer gelaufen und habe abgeschlossen. Die Männer in den weißen Kitteln schlagen gegen die Tür. Ich muss hier weg. Ich bin hier nicht sicher. Ich weiß nicht was mit dem Glatzkopf passiert ist." Die nächste Seite war wieder im Tagebuch befestigt. "10. August morgens Ich bin geflohen. Die Männer in den weißen Kitteln sind weggelaufen. Ich habe Geräusche gehört. Ich glaube Patienten sind in den Raum gelaufen. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Ich bin gerannt, als die Männer in den weißen Kitteln weg waren. Ich bin hierher zurückgekommen zum Tagebuch. Im Wald ist etwas. Etwas, das vorher nicht da war." Auf den nächsten Seiten waren nur einzelne Sätze gekrickelt wie "Ich habe Hunger." und "Es ist hinter mir her." Der Ort wurde mir immer unheimlicher. Was war das für eine Klinik in der Patienten in eine dunkle Zelle gesperrt werden? Und warum sind die Männer weggelaufen? Was waren das für Wesen die hinter dem Tagebuchautor her waren? Hatte er vielleicht Wahnvorstellungen? Ich wollte herausfinden, was es wirklich mit diesem Ort auf sich hatte und ich entschied mich am nächsten Tag die abgeschlossenen Zimmer zu untersuchen. Im Nachhinein denke ich jedoch, dass ich das lieber hätte lassen sollen. Am nächsten Tag war ich wieder im Gebäude. Ich schloss ein weiteres Zimmer im Erdgeschoss auf. Es war das Schlafzimmer der Männer im weißen Kittel. Sechs schimmlige Betten standen in diesem Raum, zusammen mit einem großen Kleiderschrank und einem Schreibtisch. Auf dem Schreibtisch lag eine alte Akte. Es war kaum etwas darauf zu erkennen, doch als ich sie aufklappte stand auf der ersten Seite "Experiment Waldklinik" und irgendwelche Zahlen. Auf den nächsten Seiten waren irgendwelche Versuche fachwissenschaftlich beschrieben worden. Offensichtlich wurde das Verhalten der Patienten getestet und einigen wurde dann ein Medikament verabreicht. Eine Liste der Patienten war beigefügt. Die Liste war vergilbt und kaum lesbar, aber ich konnte die Namen Dave und Eddy darauf wiedererkennen. Das Tagebuch schien also echt zu sein und ebenso die Vermutungen und Beobachtungen von Eddy. Ich ging in die oberen Stockwerke und versuchte das Zimmer neben der Besenkammer zu öffnen. Ich schaffte es die Tür zu öffnen und ging hinein. Es war Eddys Zimmer, laut des Tagebuchs. Sein Bett, dessen Matratze schon komplett zerfleddert war, eine Kommode, ein Stuhl und ein alter Kleiderschrank standen im Raum. Das Holz war morsch und stank. Ich ging zum Fenster, doch mir fiel nichts ungewöhnliches auf. Ich verließ das Zimmer wieder und versuchte ein anderes zu öffnen, in der Hoffnung dort einen Hinweis zu finden, was hier geschehen war. Ich konnte die Tür gegenüber des Zimmers von Eddy aufschließen, doch etwas schien die Tür von innen zu blockieren. Ich ging einen Schritt zurück und stieß mit der Schulter gegen die Tür, die daraufhin nachgab und zerbrach. Das Teil, das aus der Tür brach fiel ins Zimmer und krachte auf das, was die Tür blockiert hatte: einen Stuhl, der unter die Türklinke geklemmt wurde. Ich ging hinein und meinen Blick zog es automatisch in Richtung Schrank, der rechts neben der Tür stand. Als ich sah was in dem Schrank hing, dessen Türen weit offen standen, stockte mir der Atem und ich hätte beinahe geschrien wie ein kleines Mädchen! Ein fauliger Geruch kam mir entgegen und meine Augen begannen zu Tränen. Im Schrank hatte sich jemand erhängt und seine verweste Leiche hing noch immer dort. Offenbar wurde der Tod nie bemerkt, bevor die Klinik stillgelegt wurde. In dem Moment habe ich nicht darüber nachgedacht, weil ich nur so schnell wie möglich weg wollte und dachte ich müsste mich übergeben. Ich rannte aus dem Zimmer, wollte die Treppe hinunter, doch ich rutschte aus und stürzte. Ich muss auf dem Kopf gelandet sein, denn ich wurde ohnmächtig. Meine nächste Erinnerung ist, das ich durch den Wald nach Hause gelaufen bin. Ich wollte nicht, dass meine Eltern mich sehen, also bin ich sofort hochgelaufen und habe gerufen, dass ich schlafen gehe. Meine Klamotten waren schmutzig und ich hatte eine Beule am Kopf. Obwohl ich Kopfschmerzen hatte, las ich weiter im Tagebuch. "13. August tags Ich kann nicht mehr… Seit 3 Tagen fliehe ich davor… Ich habe keine Kraft mehr. Ich habe mich in einem hohlen Baum versteckt, aber es wird mich bald finden. Die Patienten sind alle fort. Es gibt kein Entkommen aus diesem Wald. Ich weiß, dass alle davor weggelaufen sind, doch es ist niemand im Wald außer mir und… dem, was mich verfolgt. Ich bin der letzte. Wenn jemand das findet und liest: Flieht! Kommt dem Wald nicht zu nahe und haltet euch von der Waldklinik fern! Ich lasse das Tagebuch im Baum zurück und hoffe ich kann jemandem dadurch meine Geschichte erzählen. Ich bin Eddy, Patient der Waldklinik. Lebt wohl!" Moment mal… Er hat das Tagebuch im Wald gelassen? Aber wieso hatte ich es dann in der Besenkammer gefunden? Hatte es etwa jemand vor mir gefunden und dort hingelegt? Jetzt war ich wieder neugierig und konnte keine Ruhe finden. Trotz meines Fundes und trotz der Warnung, beschloss ich, mich am nächsten Tag noch einmal auf den Weg zur Waldklinik zu machen. Als ich am nächsten Morgen dort ankam, hatte ich bereits meinen Entschluss gefasst. Es gab nur einen Weg, die Wahrheit herauszufinden: Ich musste in den Keller, den Raum, den niemand betreten durfte. Ich versuchte wieder die Tür zu öffnen, doch sie war von innen verschlossen. In dem Moment fiel mir auf, dass es gar nicht möglich sein könnte. Wenn die Klinik verlassen war, wie konnte dann die Tür von innen verschlossen sein? Ich stieß also gegen die Tür, rüttelte daran, doch nichts geschah. Dann fiel mir ein, wie die Männer in den weißen Kitteln im Tagebuch die Tür geöffnet hatten. Ich klopfte 3 mal schnell, 2 mal langsam und dann wieder 3 mal schnell. Ich erwartete nicht, dass etwas passieren würde aber leider lag ich komplett falsch. Tatsächlich hörte ich ein Knarzen und Schritte, die langsam näher kamen. Ich bekam Panik und sah mich nach etwas um, womit ich mich zur Wehr hätte setzen können, doch ich fand nichts und nahm stattdessen die Taschenlampe in die Hand und nahm eine bedrohliche Stellung ein. Die Tür ging auf und als ich sah wer dort stand, erschrak ich mich so sehr, dass ich schrie und meine Beine anfingen zu laufen, ohne dass ich das Gefühl hatte, ihnen den Befehl dazu gegeben zu haben. Ich rannte und rannte. Die ganze Zeit hatte ich ein Gefühl verfolgt zu werden und sah mich nicht um. Nach einer Weile musste ich mich ausruhen und versteckte mich neben einem Baum. Ich atmete schwer und hatte riesige Angst. Es war ein Glatzkopf der mir die Türe geöffnet hatte! Ich konnte ihn mir zwar nicht genau ansehen aber ich habe sofort bemerkt, dass seine Augen geschlossen waren. "Wie kann das sein? Das muss alles ewig her sein… Es kann unmöglich sein dass dieser Typ noch lebt!" Ich wusste nicht weiter. Sollte ich nach Hause laufen? Oder wieder umkehren und mich vergewissern, dass ich mir das nicht doch eingebildet hatte? Ich sah mich nachdenklich um und mir fiel auf, dass ich in einem Teil des Waldes war, den ich nicht kannte. "Mist! Wie soll ich den Weg zurück finden?" Da hörte ich plötzlich ein Knacken und bekam Angst. Sofort lief ich weiter und noch tiefer in den Wald hinein. Ich wollte bloß weg von dem, was da war. Während ich lief bemerkte ich etwas seltsames an dem Wald. Er wirkte etwas grüner und die Bäume schienen jünger und gesünder als um die Klinik herum. Normalerweise würde mir so etwas nicht auffallen aber ich kannte den Wald mittlerweile gut genug, dass mir das neu vorkam. Ich dachte, ich wäre einfach an einer Stelle, an der ich vorher noch nie war. Als ich lief sah ich nach hinten, um zu sehen ob ich verfolgt werde. Da stolperte ich über eine Wurzel und verletzte mich am Fuß. "Au verdammt!" Ich saß auf dem Boden und hielt mir meinen Knöchel. Es tat höllisch weh aber ich musste weiter, also humpelte ich ein Stückchen weiter. Ich sah einen großen Baum und als ich näher heran kam bemerkte ich, dass er hohl war. Scheinbar wurde er mal von einem Blitz getroffen. Ich wollte mich darin verstecken, doch meine Aufmerksamkeit wurde von etwas abgelenkt, auf das ich getreten bin. Es war eine Kugelschreibermine. "Seltsam. Wie kommt die denn hierher?", fragte ich mich. Aber dann nahm ich sie und schrieb meine Gedanken auf ein paar leere Seiten im Notizbuch. "Ich habe dieses Notizbuch in der Waldklinik gefunden. Etwas seltsames geht hier vor! Ich habe an die verbotene Tür geklopft und der Glatzkopf machte auf! Ich bin gerannt und habe mir den Fuß verstaucht. Falls ich es nicht schaffe und mir etwas geschieht: Bitte gebt meiner Familie im Haus am Waldrand bescheid und gebt ihnen dieses Notizbuch!" Dann versuchte ich mich daran zu erinnern welches Datum wir haben, um den Eintrag zu datieren. Ich schauderte leicht, als es mir wieder einfiel und ich schrieb es mit zittriger Hand nieder… "13. August 2014". Ich lehnte am Baum als ich schrieb und entschied mich dann, als ich fertig war, mich erstmal im Baum zu verstecken und auszuruhen. Ich ging hinein und sank erschöpft zu Boden. Ich hatte Kopfschmerzen von meiner Beule und mein Fuß tat weh. Letztendlich musste ich kurz eingeschlafen sein, denn das nächste woran ich mich erinnere ist, dass meine Hand etwas berührte, das auf dem Boden gelegen hatte. Ich hob es auf und erschrak. Es war das selbe Notizbuch wie das was ich in der Klinik gefunden hatte! Ich blätterte darin und die Einträge waren exakt gleich… bis auf die letzte Seite, die ich beschrieben hatte. Dieser Eintrag fehlte. "Hat Eddy eine Kopie seines Notizbuchs gemacht? Und, wenn ja, wann? Und wie?" Ich konnte mir das nicht erklären. Mein Gefühl sagte mir jedoch, dass ich dieses Notizbuch in die Besenkammer bringen musste, dort wo ich es gefunden hatte. Ich versuchte mich gegen diesen Gedanken zu wehren, da ich so unglaublich Schiss hatte, wieder dorthin zurückzukehren aber ich hatte das Gefühl, ich war es Eddy schuldig. Seltsam, dabei kannte ich ihn nicht mal. Ich hatte bloß sein Tagebuch gelesen, aber irgendwie verband uns das. Jedenfalls entschied ich mich, das erste Tagebuch, in das ich geschrieben hatte im Baum zu lassen und das andere in die Klinik zu bringen. Ich humpelte also los in die Richtung, die für mich wie die Richtung zurück zur Klinik wirkte. Es war ruhig und das Gefühl verfolgt zu werden war weg. Nach einer Weile erreichte ich tatsächlich die Klinik… mir stockte der Atem. Sie war in einem viel besseren Zustand und wirkte überhaupt nicht mehr so alt. Als wäre sie erst vor ein paar Jahren verlassen worden! Die Tür stand offen und ich ging hinein. Innen waren wieder alle Türen verschlossen, auch die verbotene Tür zum Keller. Ich ging die Treppe hoch und wunderte mich immer noch, dass alles wie neu aussah. Ich ging zur Tür der Besenkammer und öffnete sie. Sie war nicht verschlossen. Ich legte das Notizbuch und die Taschenlampe an die Stellen wo ich sie gefunden hatte und wollte daraufhin losrennen und einfach nur verschwinden. Doch als ich mich umdrehte stand dort jemand… oder etwas. Ich wurde am Kopf getroffen und wurde ohnmächtig… Nachdem ich die Geschichte erzählt habe bleibt es erstmal still. Nach einiger Zeit fragt mich Eddy: "Warum hast du das nicht schon früher erzählt?" "Weil es unmöglich sein kann, dass du Eddy bist", antworte ich, "diese Geschichte muss Jahrzehnte her sein." "Ich bin erst seit 3 Jahren hier unten… Viel länger kann es doch nicht her sein." In seiner Stimme höre ich Verwirrung. "Welches Jahr haben wir denn deiner Meinung nach?", frage ich ihn vorsichtig. "1952 natürlich." Ich muss schlucken. Wie kann das sein? Wenn das wirklich stimmt, bin ich nicht ein mal geboren… "Ich will hier weg!", sage ich zu Eddy und muss dabei an das Essen zu Hause denken. Hier gibt es nur mittags etwas zu essen. Ich weiß nicht, was es ist aber ich habe Hunger und esse es immer. Außerdem stinkt es hier nach Verwesung und Ausscheidungen. "Wir wollen alle hier weg", erklärt Eddy. Ich lehne mich an die Wand und schlage vor Wut mit der Faust dagegen. "Autsch!" Ich muss mir die Fingerknöchel aufgeschürft haben, doch dafür bemerke ich etwas. Der Ziegel, den ich getroffen habe scheint locker zu sein. Ich taste in der Dunkelheit die Wand ab und kann den Ziegelstein entfernen. In der Lücke ertaste ich etwas, das sich wie Papier anfühlt und tatsächlich sind es leere Blätter. Ich nehme etwas Blut von meiner Hand und schreibe mit dem Fingernagel auf das Papier… "1. August Ich warte nun seit 353 Tagen auf meine Rettung, doch jetzt ist der Zeitpunkt, an dem ich aufgebe…" Kategorie:Tagebuch Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Experimente Kategorie:Kreaturen